Erik
Erik is a male baby emperor penguin and a character from the ''Happy Feet'' franchise. He is the son of Mumble and Gloria and the friends of Boadicea and Atticus. His heartsong is his opera that appears in Happy Feet Two. Description Erik is the main character in Happy Feet Two. He and Mumble have not been getting along because of Erik's refusal to try to find a passion. He asks why he would want to dance, and Mumble replies, "...the only way to find out, is to try it." Mumble promises that no one would laugh at him if he tried. So Erik did. After a couple seconds of trying he twirls out of controll and slips, sliding down a small hill, up a ramp, and plants himself headfirst into the snow. The group of penguins watching him laugh and Erik looses all his confidence, hiding in a small ice crevice. This is the beginning of the adventure, that turns rescue operation, that Mumble, Erik, Boadicea, and Atticus go on which evolves into the main plot of Happy Feet Two. Movie Appearances ''Happy Feet In ''Happy Feet, at the end of the movie, he appears only as his cameo appearance when he is dancing with the Amigos and his parents in the reprise version of "I Wish". He is also seen dancing with his father in the credits. Happy Feet Two (Top Description story continued) Erik, Boadicea and Atticus then meet Ramón trying to convince himself to jump into the water, presumably wanting to go back to Adélie Land. They push him in. Here is the first time where the stories of Will and Bill cross with the penguins, when Ramón accidentally swallows and spits them out. When Ramón flies out, he asks the trio, "Kids... Take me home." They eventually make it to Adélie-Land, Ramón's implied home, and meet Sven. Sven is beginning to tell his life story when he is interrupted by Ramón. After a few more failed starts, he gives up saying, "...i've lost my mojo." Erik approaches him and asks if his story has "...anything to do with flying." Sven is touched by this and therefore dedicates his "...much applauded, heart warming saga" to Erik. Mumble, meanwhile, is following the group and pushes his way through to the middle of the crowd. He tells the three, "Kids, we're leaving." Boadicea and Atticus reluctantly agree to return to Emperor-Land, but Erik hides, saying, "But I don't belong there." Sven comes to his side and convinces him it is in his best interest to return with his father. From there, the group of four start on their way back. While they are traveling, they come across a large ice chasm. Mumble decides to go around it, but the kids have other ideas. nearby is a thin looking ice bridge connecting the two ledges of ice. Boadicea, Atticus, and Erik start to cross and this time will not be stopped by Mumble. They get partially over to the other side when the they run into Bryan the Beach Master, also returning home, and thus blocking the way for the group to cross. Bryan proclaims, "The Beach Master backs up for nobody." and they are forced to try and negotiate with him. After Erik is thrown back and across to the other side, Bryan slams down on the bridge. The peice he is laying on slides down partially and he is left there to try and back up. Erik tries to help in the only way he knows how - using Sven Think. (This story is finished on Bryan's or Mumble's page.) After their return to Emperor Land, the group find out that an iceberg, later named the Doomberg, has blocked their only entrance and exit. With the entire colony to feed, they had no time to waste. Erik starts helping with a fish, and soon finds that sliding it down a hill with him on it is much more fun than dragging it... and faster. Erik launches off a ledge, "flies" a distance, and would have fallen down the side of the DoomBerg if it wasn't for Mumbles fast thinking, stopping him just before he did. Even with this near fatal experience, Erik cannot stop talking about how he "flew" when he slid down the hill, paying no heed to the fact that his father had just saved him. They get into an argument about the reality of flying penguins that echos throughout the colony, which ends when Gloria asks Mumble to go fishing and calms Erik down from his frustration by singing "Bridge of Light." Skipping forward a couple of scenes, we see that Boadicea has returned with the entire Adélie Land colony. They start a sort of supply train that quickly delivers fish to the trapped penguins below. This seems to work for the timebeing, untill an Alien reaserch ship, the same one Sven and Lovelace were saved by, comes around. Lovelace gets their attention to help the colony of Emperor Penguins climb to safety. (Most of next continued on Happy Feet Two page.) After the Aliens leave, Mumble gets an idea. by dancing, tap dancing, the whole Adélie Land pengin group could get enough snow and ice to fall and create a ramp which the trapped penguins could climb up. Soon, a chunk of ice is loosened and falls down-with Erik on it. He manages to grip a strand of Lovelaces sweater and hangs by it. Mumble, who noticed this early, comes rushing down and grabs the other end of this string, barely saving Erik from his fall, but at the same time, breaking his foot as he wedges it into a small ice crack. after Erik is pulled to saftey, Mumble tries again to get the crowds of penguins dancing, but unsuccessfully, due to his broken foot. Sven pipes up here, asking to try and dance in his way. As Mumble observes Svens "Dance from my homeland.", he concludes that they would need more "umph." So he and Erik go out and seek the Elephant Seal, Bryan, to help in collapsing the ice. When both father and son arrive, Bryan is fighting another elephant seal for controll of the beach. Mumble gets his attention with, "Excuse me? Bryan? Down here." Bryan responds in a friendly tone, ignoring his challenger, and asking what he could do for him. Mumble explains the nature of his situation and asks for the Elephant Seals' help by dance. Bryan responds words that show he is less than pleased, and refuses to go help. Mumble turns to leave and starts to slowly walk away. Erik, who had been watching this exchange, looks sickened by Bryan. Then he starts, "No da, its just not fair!" (see Erik's Opera for full lyrics.) This is how Erik found his courage and strength to sing and try new things, and could be looked at as a climax to Eriks character development. At last, the DoomBerg submits to the stomping vibrations of all the dancing animals, and Emperor Land is free. The movie concludes with a final phrase, "No worries." and truly, there are no worries, at least untill the next Happy Feet movie comes out. Personality Erik is naturally shy. He is never seen fully participating, successfully at least, with the other penguins' dances. Because he is shy, usaully lets Bo or Atticus do the talking, but will occasonally say a few words. he has apparently been known to get frustrated and not know how to calm himself. When he meets Sven, he looks to him as his hero, then notices that the true hero is his own father. He cares for his friends and loves his parents. Appearance At the end of Happy Feet, he is similar to his father's hatchling look, he lacks his dad's bowtie and he has his mother's brown eyes. In Happy Feet Two, Erik appears to be the smallest emperor penguin chick in Emperor-Land. He has blue eyes, and a bowtie like his father Mumble. Relationships With Mumble Erik and Mumble seem to have started off on the right foot. But before the sixth minute passes, their relationship starts to decline. After much of the movie goes by, we arive at Mumble's pleading with the Elephant seals. Only then is their schism mended and then is when Erik finds the true hero is his own father. With Gloria Gloria, Erik's mother, seems to know Erik's thoughts and inside feelings better than anyone in the movie, including Mumble. Not to say Mumble was a bad father because of this; Gloria just happened to be a perfect example of 'Mother Knows Best'. She was patient with him and always tried to cheer him up when she saw that he needed it. This is seen when Mumble and Erik argue about the possibility of flying. Gloria hears them and can see Erik is "...about to explode!" - Atticus, and needs something to calm himself. Gloria tells Mumble to go fishing, to get the two separated, and then sings Erik "Bridge of Light" to calm him down. She also sang "Under Pressure" with Erik in a duet at the very end of the film. With Boadicea Bo and Erik are showed to be really close. When Erik embarrassed himself in front of the other chicks, Bo was the first one to defend him, shouting to everyone, "It's not funny!" almost identically to the way Gloria defended Mumble after his failed singing attempt in Happy Feet. Boadicea shows concern for Erik throughout the movie and never criticizes him on any of his faliures. With Atticus Atticus is a good friend of Erik. Atticus defended him as well when all the other chicks laughed at him. He ran away with Erik and Boadicea to Adélie Land, and also calmed Erik down when he was having a hard time with his father. With Sven When Erik first met Sven, he thought (as well as the other chicks) that he was a flying penguin. After Mumble reached Adélie Land and tried to take Erik and the others back to Emperor Land. Sven teached Erik his philosophy called "Sventhink" and told him to follow Mumble. From then on, Erik took Sven as a role model and as his hero and beleived that with enough effort, anyone could learn to fly. Erik tried to use "Sventhink" to help in dire situations such as when Bryan fell and got himself trapped in the ice chasm. After realising that Sven was a puffin and that he had lied to everyone, Erik lost most of his respect for him. Erik began to become closer to his dad; who at the end became his new hero. Trivia *In the DS and 3DS versions of Happy Feet Two: The Video Game, his appearance looks the same than Mumble (as a baby). **And also at the end of Happy Feet. *While Erik's appearance at the end of the first movie is similar to his father's hatchling look, he lacks his dad's bowtie and he has his mother's brown eyes. *And in the second movie, his physical appearance has been retconned, as he now has blue eyes, a bowtie, and is the smallest Emperor Penguin chick. (Fans, please feel free to add more trivia.) Gallery Category:Characters Category:Penguins Category:Main Characters Category:Male Category:Emperor Penguins